Cameras or devices equipped with cameras have become widespread, and thus images (still images or moving images) of users are now generally photographed in various scenes. In such cases, many images are expected to capture so-called important moments. For example, when images are photographed during sports play, users may want to record many important moments, such as ball impact moments, jumping moments, landing moments, and technique decision moments, as images. As a technology for recording such important moments as images, for example, PTL 1 discloses a technology for detecting expressions or actions (gestures) of subjects, which are release triggers, from through images and dynamically performing the photographing when the expressions or the actions are detected.